


A Puppy For A Puppy

by Percussionist24601



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 446 words of pure fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Puppies, There's puppies and engagement in a lashton fic what more could anyone want?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percussionist24601/pseuds/Percussionist24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ashton's birthday and Luke has a special surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Puppy For A Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I'm really just writing for fun.

Ashton woke up and rolled over, expecting to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, instead he hit the mattress. Groaning at the lack of person he got up and looked at the clock, which read 11:56.

"Great," he said to himself, "I've missed the entire morning of my birthday. Maybe Luke at least made me a nice brunch or something."

After getting up and making himself look decent he walked downstairs hoping to see his boyfriend cooking or reading or watching TV, but instead there was silence. Heading over to the pantry to fix himself some cereal he saw a note on the fridge.

_Ashton,_

_I went out to go buy some things we needed, be home soon._

_Love you, happy birthday,_

_Luke xx_

Ashton laughed at the way Luke had signed the note, still adding "xx" after his name after all these years.

 

 

A couple of hours later he was sitting down watching some dumb reality show when he heard the door unlock.

"Honey, I'm home!" rang Luke's voice through the house, "Where are you, Ashton, I've got a surprise for you."

"In here!" Ashton yelled.

Luke walked in holding what could only be described as a small ball of fur.

"Hey babe, you know how you've been saying its been kind of lonely around here?" Luke asked. Ashton nodded, already forming an idea of what said ball of fur was. "Well, since it's your birthday I thought I would make it a little less lonely," Luke said handing him a cocker spaniel puppy, which then proceeded to lick Ashton's face non stop.

"Luke this is the best present ever, I love it. I love you."

"I love you too, now check the collar."

"Wha...?" Ashton weeded through the pile of fur that they were going to have to shave later (Ashton dreaded that mess) until he found the collar. "Oh my gosh! Is this what I think it is?" Ashton looked down at the shiny golden band attached to the collar.

"Yes, it is. Ashton Fletcher Irwin, I have loved you for many years as your best friend and then boyfriend, and i would like to continue loving you as even more. Will you do the honor of being my husband?"

Ashton was in tears from all the great emotions he was experiencing and could only nod his head a squeak out a small "Yes!"

Luke leaned down, puppy between them trying to lick Ashton's tears away, and gave him a soft kiss, but one that was filled with emotion. "I love you, Birthday Boy"

Ashton looked up at his now fiancé and whispered, "I love you, too. I love you so much."


End file.
